Wakaba Attempts Resuscitation
by Erebus Kioku
Summary: Wakaba applies some unconventional first aid to Tamako and Anzu.


After reading that Wakaba's sword is said to have the power to revive the dead I had no choice but to write this (set post chapter 13). Assuredly the most tasteless thing I've ever written. You've been warned. P.S. Tamako and Anzu are my favourite characters, no matter how hard that may be for you to believe after reading this.

* * *

Chikage collapsed on her knees mutely, not bothering to undo her transformation. She automatically looked up at Tamako and Anzu's bodies, then looked away, retching. They'd all known the danger inherent in their calling and they'd all accepted it, but deep down they'd clung to the hope that they'd all get through the war safely, their hopes being raised higher and higher after each successful battle. Now reality had destroyed those hopes in the cruelest way. She chanced a glance at Yuna, who'd been restrained and was still struggling against her bonds. Yuna had destroyed the Vertex, but the price they'd paid was great. Of course, there hadn't been an alternative, but even so…

Chikage was slowly drawn out of her thoughts as a steady stream of squelching and chopping sounds entered her mind. It sounded like someone was preparing meat, poorly. Confused, she looked toward the source of the sound. Her thoughts ground to a halt as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. There, right in front of her, for some inexplicable reason, was Wakaba: hacking away at Tamako and Anzu's bodies with her sword.

Chikage stared at the grotesque spectacle in dumb horror, before she regained control of her body and clumsily jumped to her feet. "What….what are you…what are you doing!?" she choked out, tears starting to spill down her cheeks. Had Wakaba gone violently insane in her grief?

Wakaba paused in her grisly task and turned to Chikage. "It's alright Chikage, I'm using my sword to revive them," she explained in a calmly informative tone.

"You…what…?" Chikage's mouth dropped even further open as she unsteadily walked towards Wakaba. "No…you…why would you…"

Wakaba lowered her sword and walked over to Chikage, not noticing her flinch as she approached. "Look," she said, holding out her phone in front of Chikage's face, "My sword Ikutachi, the Life Force Blade, has the power to revive people. Wikipedia says so! That means that if I keep stabbing their bodies they'll come back to life, I'm sure of it!"

"…" Chikage was too overwhelmed to respond. She slowly sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her head against them while trying to ignore the sound of Yuna's snarling and grunting.

Wakaba looked down at her in concern, then decided to deal with her later. Tamako and Anzu were in worse shape after all. She hurried back over to them and resumed her hacking and stabbing, wondering why it was taking so long for them to wake up. Perhaps she wasn't striking them hard enough? That thought in mind, she swung her sword into their bodies with greater and greater force, wincing and occasionally pausing to wipe her eyes clear as their blood and tissue started to splatter everywhere.

Chikage groaned and covered her ears, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, praying for it to be over. An apparent end to the noises caused her to remove her hands and look up, but she instantly regretted doing so. Wakaba had been too enthusiastic with her attempt at resuscitation and had taken one of Anzu's hands clean off, and she was now chasing it down a slope as it tumbled away from her. "Wait, come back! Anzu needs you to fight with!" she shouted, making an unsuccessful grab at the appendage as she ran low along the ground after it.

Chikage let out a moaning wail and fell over onto her side, curling up into a fetal position. She looked back again despite herself as Yuna's snarling intensified. The hand had rolled all the way down to where Yuna was bound and Yuna had managed to grab it with her mouth as it was rolling past her.

"Hey, drop it! Drop it Yuna, Anzu needs it!" Wakaba complained as she tried to pry the hand away from Yuna's mouth. Yuna didn't give up though, the Shuten-douji transformation was unwilling to give up a tasty piece of virgin meat without a fight. "Let go! Let _go!_ Drop it!" Wakaba shouted impotently, smacking Yuna on the snout to only more grunts and snarls.

Chikage merely continued to cry.


End file.
